Dammit
by Gryffindor'sSaviour
Summary: When Aditi has to sit next to the school bad boy, what will happen to her? My own creation, hope you like it.


Dammit.

How did I end up in this situation?

I never asked to be the centre of attention.

I never asked to have Josh Middleston sat next to me in maths.

I never asked to be a part of this.

I guess I'd better explain.

 _It's fourth period maths. I've just had to suffer the attention of official "Bad boy heartthrob" Josh Middleston, aka, my worst nightmare, all through lunch. He loves tormenting me. Wherever I go, he's there. Classes, the yard, the cafeteria, even the library, and he hates going there. Since we started Year 9, he's been paying a lot more attention to me than last time. And that has made life hell. To most people in my year, I'm Aditi Smith. With the unnatural white-blonde hair, the amber eyes, and the bag full of books. The girl that curses like a sailor when she wants to, and has never been caught. I'm the good girl. The only weird thing about me is my looks. So, I have no idea why so many people have told me that Josh likes me. That we would be cute. No. He may have the messy black hair, he soft brown eyes, and the smile that makes so many girls faint, but not me. And I think that's why this has happened. He probably thinks of me as a prize. Wants to tell his mates that he snogged the smartest girl in school. Well, I'm not giving him the satisfaction. But now, I have to talk to him. Mr Johnson, the maths teacher has just brought him back into class again. And sat him next to me. Jesus Christ. As he flops down in the chair besides me, he gives that stupid smirk, and winks at me. I roll my eyes, and carry on. But after a while he starts being stupid. And I can tell that Sir is getting sick of him. I look up from my book to see the teacher stood over our table. And what came next horrified me. "Aditi, will you and Josh please go and pick up some more work from the office." Me and Josh. Me. And. Josh. As in both of us. Holy shit, life hates me today. But I have no choice. I sigh and open the door, Josh following behind me. "So, you are probably the luckiest girl ever." He smirked at me again. I let out a groan of frustration and replied, "And why would that be?"_

 _He grinned. "Because you get to sit next to me."_

 _"_ _No, I definitely have the worst luck of any girl I've met." I scowled at him._

 _"_ _Really? Cause it seems most girls would die for my attention." He stepped in front of me, blocking my path._

 _"_ _Well, I'm not most girls, am I?" I countered. At this point I could see that I was annoying him. And I was enjoying it. But what he said next shocked me._

 _"_ _Just wait til you've had a taste of me Aditi. Then you'll be hooked." I stopped trying to get around him. I looked up at him, and he had that stupid smirk on. God sakes. Wrong girl to pick on Middleston._

 _"_ _You?" I gave a low cackle. "Don't make me laugh. You're just the class clown that messes around in lessons, the boy that always gets sent out, and the only one that make me wanna kill someone! So get out of my way." I growled at him. He was shocked just long enough for me to push past him. But I had underestimated him. Just as I thought I was alright, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into one of the little alcoves that out school has everywhere. And that is how it happened._

Now we are back at the beginning. Where I started. My situation. Said situation was that me, good girl Aditi, was being pinned against the wall by bad boy Josh. We were close. Too close. Our bodies were pressed against each other and I could hear his heart beating. I could see a glint in those brown eyes as he gazed into my amber ones, looking like he was lost. And I was only 5'2. So, his 5'8 frame dominated my small one, trapping me. "Josh get off me." I hissed furiously. He smirked again. What is it with him and smirking?! He moved closer to me, something I didn't think was humanly possible.

"You're a tease Aditi." His voice was deeper than normal, with something I didn't recognise. "You act all sweet and innocent, but I've seen you. Swearing like anyone else with your friends, doing things that anyone else wouldn't have the guts the do. And yet, when you walk into lesson, that innocent comes back. The one that never does anything wrong." I found my voice once more.

"Because I have the ability to know when to shut my mouth, and when to open it. Now let me go." I spat at him.

"But you see, that's what makes me want you." I stopped struggling. He wanted me? He continued, voice still husky. "You're like to different people. The angel and the devil. You just need someone to bring out the bad girl in you."

"And you think you can do that?" I challenged, eyes blazing.

Josh took one of his hands off the wall besides my head and tilted my chin up so that I had to look right at him. "Like I said, once you have one taste, you'll want more." And with that, he kissed me. It wasn't rough, but gentle and passionate. I stood still in shock as he wrapped his arms around me. Josh Middleston was kissing me. It wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this, this was all wrong. But it felt so right, being enveloped in his kiss. Feeling the rebel in me stir, I reached up to deepen the kiss, wrapping my slender arms around his neck. Feeling his grip on me tighten, I smiled into the kiss. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart, if somewhat reluctantly. As we looked at each other, I realised what I had heard in his voice before. It was desire. Desire for me. I was so lost in thought that I nearly missed what he said next. But I just heard him say, "I told you that you'd want more. Curiosity love." He grinned at me. I smiled back innocently, reached up and whispered to him, "Or maybe you just wanted to see how a good girl kisses. Admit it, you were drawn to me." He stood shocked and I grinned devilishly, and ducked under his arm, raking a hand through my messy hair and said, "Well come on, we still have to get those sheets." And I walked down the corridor, leaving him dumbfounded. And I swear I could hear him mutter playfully, "I knew she wasn't so innocent." And a smile grew on my face. He had no idea.

I really hope you all enjoyed that, and I based it on an event that happened to me in school today. I just changed the names*wink* I'd really like to continue this as I miniseries, so if you think it's a good idea, leave a review, and if you have any ideas for what I could put them through, please pm me. Until next time my friends,

Gryffindor's Saviour Xxx


End file.
